For everyone to know
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Wes is tired of keeping his relationship with Tycho a secret!


If there was one day the majority of the personnel dreaded, that day was physical exam test day!

Spending almost an entire day, being weighed, measured, poked around and having several blood samples collected, wasn't what they called fun...

Hobbie looked every bit displeased by this inconvenience. The only funny thing was watching Wes' usual flirtations with the female nurses, which normally started betting pools around the Base on how fast Wes would get dismissed by them...that is, _if_ this was going according to what was the Janson behaviour!

But no...

There he was, in the line, waiting patiently for his turn...

Silent...

Not even wandering around!

You could say Wes was actually... _behaving_...

Hobbie turned to call Wedge and Tycho's attention. The other pilots walked to where he was with am inquiring look in their eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tycho asked him.

"Wes is behaving strangely. "Hobbie pointed in the Taanabian's direction. Wes was sitting in front of the red headed nurse, while she took his blood. He didn't even so much has looked at her, much more spoke to her. "Did you see that? He ignored her completely! She could have been a droid, for all he cares! That's not normal!" He growled.

Tycho snorted, shaking his head, and Wedge gave the Raltiirian an incredulous look.

"You do realise he's supposed to be in a serious relationship?" The shorter pilot reminded him. "I don't know if you remember, but Wes himself told us so like what? Three weeks ago?"

"Yeah right...If it's so serious, why hasn't he introduced his girlfriend to us?" Klivian huffed. "I mean, we're supposed to be his friends!"

Wedge glared at him, while Tycho pinched his nose, trying very hardly not break into a laughing fit.

A _girlfriend_...of course! Because Hobbie would never believe Wes to able to actually fall for another man. Tycho wondered how he would react when him and Wes would eventually come forward with their relationship!

Tycho knew it was a matter of days before Wes would have enough of hiding it. He'd been getting more frustrated about it each day, and even pushing things into situations where they almost got caught.

He was quite sure the Taanabian was doing it on purpose. In a way he actually brought him joy to see Wes so at ease with their relationship, but on the other hand, after they went public, it could put unwanted stress on the two of them as a couple!

Not everyone was accepting of a same sex relationship, and he was still fearful it would cause Wes to draw back.

"Your issue is that Wes hasn't disclosed his partner's identity to you?" Wedge slapped Hobbie on his head. "That's a bit childish on your part! He has his reasons, and I'm guessing not being mocked by his so-called best friend is one of them!" The Corellian turned his eyes to nod quickly in Tycho's way. A gesture the Alderaanian caught immediately... Tycho's gaze was a surprised one, but he quickly schooled his features into an impassive mask.

"Yeah...whatever...I still resent that he hasn't trust us in this matter." Hobbie squinted at them, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The other two pilots walked to their place on the line, while Tycho followed Wes with his gaze, until he entered a private office for the more extensive physical exams. He heard Wedge's snigger behind him and turned to face him.

"You know don't you?"

"I do! But if you must know, I didn't find it on my own. " The Corellian smirked at his friend's sudden paleness.

"For how long have you know, Wedge?" Tycho asked him.

"A week or so." He told him, patting Celchu on the shoulder. " Loosen up, will you? You look like someone stole your kitten..."

Tycho breathed deeply and managed to give his friend a small smile. "You have no idea how it's been for me..."

"But is it serious? "Wedge asked him, looking worried. "Wes seemed quite sure of himself, and if what he told us is the truth, then you're the one who's reluctant to get it out in the open!"

"Yes...it's serious..." Tycho took one of his hand to his neck and pulled out the chain he was wearing. On the end there was triangle divided into three colours. The top and right pieces were painted on red and blue, but the end that pointed left was a bright yellow gem.

"What is that?" Wedged, taking the pendant on his hands. "I think I've seen it already, but I can't quite remember where..."

"You've seen it in Taanab. His cousins Daymin and Dev each wore one just like this, except theirs had the blue and yellow made out of a gem." Tycho explained him. "Wes gave it to me. He had it made _just for me_! It's the symbol of his family's Heritage..."

Wedge let out a whistle, letting go of the pendant, which Tycho hid inside his tunic again.

"Exactly what happened between you two in Taanab?"

"Nothing! It started here, and not that long ago..."

"But Wes did took a whole day from our mission, just to take you to visit the _Daouli_ valley in the north...and he was adamant on taking only you!"

"I know! And I was quite surprise honestly! I even thought that maybe...you know...I could have a go at him. But Wes was nothing but polite towards me. " Tycho shrugged. " He called it a late lifeday present, because he was sure I would like it. He said I was looking depressed and needed to unwind for a while. But there was nothing more to it! Just sightseeing and a fancy lunch on the Observatory's restaurant, then he showed me his family's cottage, that they keep there and then we left!"

"He took you to see his family's cottage? Awww...that's nice..." Wedge mocked him. "Sounds a bit like cosying up, but hey...what do I know, right? You add that up with Tubbs, the pilot thing and many other behaviours that didn't made sense until now...and you get a nice picture!"

Tycho blushed slightly. "I know." He smiled. "And there is the possibility that Wes kinda admitted that we was confused about his own feelings for me, since we met!"

Wedge gaped at his friend. "He did? He actually admitted that he might have unresolved feelings for you?"

"Yes he did!"

"So what are you afraid of?"

"I don't know...I guess it's just...fear that people will start relentlessly mocking him, seeing as he had quite the reputation of a womanizer, and he can't handle it! I mean, come on! He's supposed to get it out in the open that he's having an affair with a man? With his background? His upbringing? How do you people will react to that? " The Alderaanian looked dismayed.

"If there's anyone I can totally pictured not giving a shit about other's opinions, that person is Wes Janson! And you know it! If he wants to go public, let him! We're here for you! Me, Hobbs, Luke...hell, the whole Squadron will be there for you, if you need us to!"

Wedge gave the other pilot a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thanks Wedge!"

"You're welcome!" He said, as he moved forward to sit down on the chair in front of the nurse. On the other end, Wes was leaving the office, raising his eyes to meet Tycho's. He smiled, giving him a wink. Wedge smiled back at Tycho. "I guess your boyfriend's all done..." He waved at Wes, motioning him to come over. "So, did you pass the test? Or did the doctor found out that your brain doesn't work properly?" He said, as Wes high-fived him with a smirk.

"Aww...that was...so...funny!" He patted him in the head. " You lost a real chance to have a career as a comedian!"

" That's me! Multitasking all around! Flying, shooting, baby-sitting you guys, and making fun of you."

"Amongst other things..." Wes took his hand to his mouth coughing what sounded suspiciously like 'Luke', into his hand. "But that's none of my business!"

"Oh! You mean just you've been doing?" He raised his eyebrows and looked straight at Tycho...and then back at Wes! Tycho lifted one hand to cover his eyes.

So much for discretion!


End file.
